


Sunsets, music and a bench

by fropqy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Poetry, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fropqy/pseuds/fropqy
Summary: A poem in which Tubbo visits the bench where he and Tommy used to sit at.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 10





	Sunsets, music and a bench

**Author's Note:**

> TW: death
> 
> This is about the characters of the SMP and not the actual content creators.  
> (written before I watched Tubbo's stream 'The stages of grief')

Two kids, just me and you,

Such an easy thing to say,

Listening to music 'till the sunsets and a new day starts,

Now I sit on the same worn wood bench we've had through it all,

Somewhere only we go,

Staring at the empty seat next to me,

One kid, just me.


End file.
